Brotherly Love and Pain: Thor and Loki
by mys0uly0urbeats
Summary: Another strange meanwhile in Asgard...


Another meanwhile in Asgard...

"Loki! Lets go swimming!" yelled Thor,excitedly calling for his brother to come with him.

"Okay? Swimming where?" questioned Loki.

"Out at the lake down from the castle!" Thor was uncontrollably smiling at him. "I already have my swim shorts on."

"Oh. If you say so."

"Go put on your shorts and let's go!" Thor demanded hyperly.

Thor runs to the balcony looking down at the lake. The beautiful shade of blue glistened and sparkled through Thor's eyes.

"Let's go!" he says again and smiles at his brother warmly.

"Uh...okay..it's really high,but-"

Thor takes Loki's hand and runs out of the room and down to the back gates. Thor walks down to the shore. Loki looks around at scenery and at the waterfall.

"What is it brother?" Thor said as he puts his hands on his hips.

"Nothing."

"Okay." Thor then jumps in the water. "Wooo!"

Loki just stands there.

"Brother, come on in!" suggested Thor.

"Fine."

Loki finally gets in. Thor smiles up at him with his muscles currently being defined by the water and sunlight.

"Way to go brother!"

"Ehehe..." grinned Loki.

"You okay, brother?" Thor started coming over to where Loki was.

"Yes...I'm fine."

Thor looks at him with great concern,knowing that Loki is a talented liar.

"What? Nothing is wrong."

"Brother...there's a reason why I took you down here today.." began Thor.

"Whats that of reason?"

"Brother,I've been hiding my feelings from you for far too long.."

"Come again?" Loki was starting to get confused.

Loki felt awkward, not knowing exactly what he was talking about and was curious. Suddenly Thor takes Loki's hands in his.

"Why are you holding my hand? What is this?" Loki felt more awkward than he already was.

Thor gets down on one knee in the water. Loki looks around like: "What is happening?"

"Loki of Asgard..." began Thor,who was starting to blush.

"...Yes?"

"W-will you marry me?" Thor grew even more anxious after that question slipped out.

"...Ehehe." Loki bursts into laughter thinking it was a joke. "Good one!"

Thor stares intensely at his brother. It was a beyond serious look.

"Ehehe..." Loki's laughter finally dies down. "You weren't serious...right?"

"I-I'm serious.."

Loki gulps in shock. "Seriously? Are you sure? ...You're my... brother."

"Loki, father has been lying to us. You're...adopted..."

Loki eyes narrowed and his heart dropped. He did not wanted to believe it but something inside him was telling him it's true.

"What?" Loki said in a whimpering,broken voice.

"You're a frost giant.." continued Thor.

"So, I'm a monster?" Loki tried hard not to believe.

"Not a monster. Not in my eyes."

Thor looks up at him with worried eyes. Loki let his hands slip away and backs away from Thor.

"Loki.." Thor finally stands up.

"This...this is ridiculous." Loki then walks away.

"Brother, please..."

"I-I don't believe this." Loki said to himself and he kept ignoring Thor and walking. Loki wondered how he would have the traits of a Frost Giant.

"Loki, please...Do not blame me for that. It was father." Thor tried to explain.

In a cold voice Loki said, "You can stop calling me brother too..since I'm not."

Loki kept walking then vanishes. Thor just shakes his head. "How am I going to make it clear to him?" He walks back up to the castle while Loki finds somewhere to be alone. Thor goes in his room and walks around thinking. "I have to calm him down..."

"After all this time I have been lied to too. How is this possible?" Loki thought to himself, sitting in his chambers.

Thor starts to walk around the castle yelling Loki's name. "Loki?!". Loki hears him but ignores. Thor walks past Loki's chamber. "Loki please come out? Can we talk about this ?"

"Loki? Are you in there?"

Loki remained silent. He doesn't answer again.

"Loki,please.." begged Thor.

There was still no answer. Thor grows impatient and kicks the door open.

"Keep away!" commanded Loki.

Thor sees him sitting in a corner. "Loki..." he said calmly.

"Don't come ANY closer."

"Are you angry with me, Loki?"

"Just leave me be."

Loki just wanted to be left alone. Get didn't wanted to hear no more from Thor.

"Are you upset about me telling my true feelings and about you being adopted?"

"I'm not upset about your feelings,now leave me alone...Thor."

Thor slowly walks over to him.

"I said don't come closer.." Loki demanded once again.

Thor leans down and kisses him on the head.

"Stop..That's strange..Leave me alone I say."

Thor puts his hand on Loki's head then walks out of the room.

A week later...

"Loki..?" Thor began knocking on his door. "I have your dinner...Would you like me to bring it in for you?"

"Just leave it. I'll get it."

Thor leaves the food at his door and sits outside. Minutes later Loki gets the food and looks around. He sees Thor on the floor with his head down since he fell asleep. Loki continues to eat his food and Thor wakes up at 4 the next morning,still sitting outside his room. He gets up and opens Loki's door a little bit. Loki glances at door and his eyes widen.

"Loki...You should be asleep." concerned Thor.

"Who are you to tell me?"

Thor walks inside and closes the door behind him. Loki was sitting on the bed looking down. Thor walks over to the bed and sits on the opposite side. Silence.

"Loki..."

"What?"

Thor lays down on bed. "Come here..." he said,demanding to Loki.

"No." refused Loki.

Thor looks up at him with sadness in his eyes. Loki turns at him then turns away

"Please Loki..You don't have to touch me..Just lay down."

"I don't want to."

Thor closes eyes in sorrow. Loki suddenly gets off the bed. He glances at Thor,clenches his fist and walks away.

"How much longer are you going to this?" Thor asked.

Loki finally walks out the room. Thor opens his eyes seeing that Loki was gone and sits up. Loki continued to find a place to be alone.

"I know what will get him to listen." Thor sighed.

Loki was sitting and thinking until suddenly,he thought he heard gunshots coming from his room. "What the bloody? Neh, I'm just hearing things." Loki thought to himself as if he was hallucinating. He then hears people panicking in the hallway. "No..no no no." Loki started to panic.

Loki quickly returns back. Thor was laying in Loki's bed,with nurses surrounding him. Blood was all on the sheets. Loki was in shock and moved people out the way to find him. Blood was coming out of a spot of Thor's stomach and he wincing and cries out in pain. Loki was beyond terrified.

"What happened?! Thor?"

Thor sees Loki out of the corner of his eye and reaches his hand over to him. The nurse tried to push Loki away but Loki reaches for Thor's hand and grabs it. Thor smiles and tells all the nurses to get out since they were done covering his wounds.

"You did this?" questioned Loki in awe.

"Yeah,foolish huh?"

"WHY?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"I was thinking of you. I didn't know any other way for you to talk to me."

"No...not like this."

"Too late." grinned Thor.

"What? This is my fault.."

"Loki." Thor said as he puts hand on Loki's cheek.

"Thor..."

"I love you Loki."

" ...I love you too."

Thor rubs the back of Loki's neck with his hand.

"You're going to be okay. I'm sorry for all of this."

"Shhh" Thor told Loki as he smiles up at him. "I wish I could do something right now but I can't sit up."

"Like what?"

"Like kiss you.."

"WHAT? :0" Loki thought to himself almost freaking out.

Thor grins at him.

"Ehehehe. You had me there." laughed Loki and Thor laughed with. "You're funny. You know that?"

"Yes."

But for all of sudden Thor sits up and kisses him on the lips and tries to keep in the pain. Loki pulls away.

"What in the name of Asgard were you thinking?!" exclaimed Loki wiping his mouth.

Thor lays back down,wincing. "I thought I might need a little reward for shooting myself."

"Strange reward. Beyond." said Loki,still in shock.

" And you said you weren't mad at me for telling you my true feelings."

"I wasn't mad. I was just...creeped out."

"So what do you think now?" questioned Thor.

"What?"

"I still haven't gotten an answer from you yet." Thor looked at him longingly.

"I'm sorry,what answer?"

"About marrying me."

"You...you were still serious?"

"Yes. I love you Loki. More than anyone else."

"Thor.."

"Yes?"

"I think it's wicked..you feel like that towards someone you grew up with."

Thor sits up fast,graving Loki's shoulders while having intense pain. "Loki! Please!". He cries out in pain and starts to shake. Loki was overwhelmed to not even back away.

"How...I don't see how. Marrying me? Are you insane?"

"No."

"It seems insane. You think of as your so called brother.."

Thor takes in a sharp breath. "No I don't."

"What?"

"Ever since father told me that you were adopted I thought of you differently."

"Oh..."

"I thought I finally had hope for my love for you but...If you don't feel that way I guess I can't make you.."

"I never knew..To be purely honest with you..I love you like a brother. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." said Thor dissapointedly.

Thor lays back down and covers his eyes with his arms.

"I'm so sorry." Loki thought to himself.

"You don't have to stay here Loki."

"No..I want to."

Thor thought about how things might change for them. Family. Friends. Father. The way they would live too.

Loki was silent. Fresh red blood starts to come out of Thor's bandage.

"Uhm.." said Loki,seeing the blood.

"Can you help me to the bathroom?"

"Yes."

Thor sits up and swings his legs over the bedside. Loki helps him out as Thor limps to the bathroom.

"Can you put me on the side of the tub?" asked Thor.

Loki does so and puts him on the side of the tub.

"Thank you. There are some bandages over near the sink."

Loki gets the bandages while Thor starts to take of his but it was hard for him to get back off.

"I got it." said Loki as he carefully takes off bandages and replaces with new ones.

"...Thank you..."

"You're very welcome."

Thor tries to get up on his own.

"You need help getting up?"

"No..I got it. Thor said, wincing a bit.  
Loki had a worried look as he watched him. Thor's legs suddenly give out on him. Loki catches him and helps him up.

"Dammit..."

"It's okay. I got you."

Thor looks away trying not to look at him. Oh the hurt.

"You should rest." suggested Loki.  
Thor nods in agreement. Loki helps him to a place to rest.

"Thanks.."

"No problem."

Thor looks at Loki but accidentally let's him see the tears streaming down his face.

"Are you crying?"

Thor tries to get away,knowing he hates it when Loki sees him cry. Then he tried to walk to the bedroom.

"Wait." Loki called to him and started to follow him.

Thor only gets as far as the bed before collapsing again. Loki helps him up again.

"God I'm so stupid." Thor said to himself. "To think you would agree. Dammit!". He power punches the wood of the headboard ,breaking it and splitting it.

"Calm down."

"I'm so sorry Loki..I'm so sorry..."

"No I'm sorry... I should be sorry."

"W-Why..? It's my fault. I put you in this situation. It's all my fault." Thor sighed and continued with asking, "How can I get you to forgive me?"

Loki looks down at the floor in sadness.

"Loki..." Thor moves to put hand on Loki's cheek but then stops himself.  
Loki was questioned about the whole adopted thing. "Why father didn't tell me?" he asked.

"He was afraid that you would hate him forever."

"I see."

"Do you hate him?"

"I-I don't know..know..I can't.."

"Loki...I'm going to be leaving for a couple days."

"For what?"

"Just for some alone time." Thor said,finally standing up. "I better go get my things ready."

"Wait..where?"

"I don't know. Somewhere." Midgard was where Thor planned to go.

"Okay? You can't go like this.."

"I'm going to go." Thor said as he continued to walk toward the tall door. Loki still follows him and Thor opens door to leave.

"Where is he going?", Loki thought.

Thor turns around with a some of his blonde hair covering his eyes.

"Are you alright? You can't go by your-"

Thor grabs Loki,pulling him towards him, hugging tightly. Loki hugs back. Thor doesn't let go.

"Thor..You can let go now.."

Thor let's him go and turns around to leave. "I need to pack and I'm sure that you have had enough of me today." he said, then he starts to leave.

"You don't have to...go." continued Loki.

"I must..I am in pain and must retire to my chamber."

"If it's best for you.."

"...What's best for me doesn't matter right now. It's what's best for you."

"Leaving?.." questioned Loki.

"Yes.."

Thor continues his way to Bifrost Bridge and takes another step to leave before crossing it.

"Don't go..please.." interrupted Loki.

"Why?" questioned Thor,stopping.

"Stay here.."

Thor turns around and looks at him.

"Don't leave, me."

Thor goes over to him and stands in front of him. Loki looks at him worriedly again.

"Why do you want me to stay if I caused you so much pain?"

"I don't want to be alone..."

But you wanted to yesterday. You didn't want anything to do with me."

"Sorry..I just..never mind." Loki looks down at the ground with sorrow.

Thor hurriedly grabbed Loki's shoulders with both of his hands. "..LOKI,tell me how you truly feel."

"About what Thor?"

"About me."

"Well, it seems like...I too love you more...than a brother.."

Thor looks at him in shock. "Loki.."

They scan each others eyes. Thor let's out a breath that felt like he'd been holding forever. He then cups the back of his head with with his hand.

"I'm sorry...again."

"Loki."

"Yes?"

Thor leans forward and kisses him on the lips softly. Loki kisses back. Thor pulls him tightly towards himself and kisses him deeper. Things get a little more intimate with grinning and biting. After that they think of the stupidity of themselves. But they could not help their feelings. They currently think how things are going to change between their relationship. 


End file.
